


All Soul

by Eepop_Stuffs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eepop_Stuffs/pseuds/Eepop_Stuffs
Summary: (this is a story deeply personal to me. It isn't a fanfiction. I posted it on here because I just don't have the energy to do otherwise, and I wan't people to see this when they go to my works after reading SFC, which is in way too many fandom tags)In the planet Mage, there's the kingdom of Nati, there's a small town, Dandeliondale. (forgive me, I made these when I was 7, and had to change some names because I don't contact my ex-friends who made some of the names and stuff. at least its better than calling it Imaginaryland like I had it in first grade lmao)





	1. Before the story even begins and I'm already shaking in my croc-boots...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

WHY AM I DOING THIS

AM I DOING THIS?????

I think I am.

ok.

I'm setting myself a deadline for the first chapter.

Ok?

It'll be here by March 24th, 2021.

Ok? :)

Sorry for this.


	2. WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......................................

WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP


End file.
